


The Attack Plan

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, This town loves Derek, plotting and planning, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: It's the day before the fight and everyone's gathering at the loft to discuss what they're going to do the next day.





	

Derek waited until everyone was in the room before beginning to speak. Isaac was on the couch, Stiles next to him with his feet up on a wooden case, Allison on his other side. Scott was on the coffee table and Derek was standing by the table, papers spread out across them.

“Okay,” he said with a deep breath and a nod. “So, this is happening tomorrow. I feel that we need to be prepared for as many situations as we can think of. Deucalion and I will be in the ring from the start.”

“And so will I,” Stiles said, cutting into Derek’s carefully laid thoughts.

“No you won’t,” Derek said. Shaking his head, he pointed at Allison. “You’ll be standing next to Allison on one side of the ring.”

Allison snorted as Stiles glared at Derek. “No, I’ll be in the ring with you. Deucalion called both of us out, I’m fighting.”

“Stiles,” Derek started, trying to be reasonable. “You can’t be in the ring. I’m going to lose all focus if you’re there. Besides which, what the hell do you think you’re going to do?” The thing he was most worried about was Stiles getting hurt. If he was in the ring, it was the first thing Derek thought would happen.

“I think I’m going to take this baseball bat that I have here and beat the shit out of Deucalion. The fucker threatened me, and I don’t take kindly to that.” Stiles gave him a grin that was mostly teeth. If Derek didn’t know how breakable Stiles was, he might actually feel that Stiles could keep his promises. Only Stiles was wearing a cast and his one eye was still swollen badly enough that he didn’t have full range of sight.

“Stiles!” Derek snapped out. “You’re still injured, you’re human, and you’re the first thing he’s going to want to attack if you’re in the ring.”

“Let him come. I’ll make him pay for making me feel weak.” Allison reached out and lightly pat Stiles on the shoulder.

“I can’t believe you.” It wasn’t like he could really force Stiles out though, and he knew it. “Fine, if a broken arm and half sight won’t keep you out of the ring, there’s nothing I can do. You’re an idiot though.”

“Fair. I’ve been called worse.” Stiles leaned back with a grin.

Derek was going to say something else, but then the door opened and Erica and Vernon were standing there, hands held together and determined looks on their face. He was completely stunned, staring at them, unable to comprehend what they were doing there. Erica squeezed Vernon’s hand and walked in, commanding the attention of the room by presence alone. It was one of the things he’d really wanted to foster in her. She was dangerous when confident, fearless, she could be an Alpha in her own right.

“We’re here,” she said, stopping right in front of him. “For good or bad. I’m sorry Derek. I’m sorry it took us so long to decide, and I’m sorry it was something we had to think about. You made us stronger, you helped show us what we could be. We don’t want another Alpha, we want you.” Derek’s heart was pounding in his ears as she reached out to touch his arm. A wash of feeling went through him, trust, acceptance, caring. The bond that had almost disappeared was suddenly strong, a force to be reckoned with.

“I’m sorry Derek,” Vernon said as he touched Derek’s other arm. “We kind of sucked. This whole thing turned out bigger than we expected, and we were scared. We should have trusted you, we should have tried to calm you down. For days we’ve been thinking about what you said, about why you chose us, and we realized that everything you wanted, we wanted too. You’re our Alpha. Not just because you bit us, but because we chose you.” The bond with Vernon raced through Derek as well, strong, solid, right.

He couldn’t even think as he pulled the two of them in for a tight hug, cheek brushing against each of theirs. This was his pack, small and damaged, but he chose them, and now they chose him as well. Another set of arms wrapped around them, and Derek felt Isaac strong on his side. “It’s about time,” Isaac said and Derek couldn’t contain the laugh.

“Sorry Isaac,” Erica said, the sentiment echoed from Vernon.

“Whatever. You’re here. That’s good.”

Slowly they pulled apart and stared at each other for a few moments. Smiles bloomed across each of their faces, and Derek didn’t even want to stop one of his own. This might all end tomorrow, but they’d deal with it together. Pack.

“I hate to break up this party,” Allison’s voice came from the other side of the room. “But we aren’t done with this meeting.”

“Right,” Derek said, clearing his throat. “Right.” The three beta’s moved to the living room and sat down on the ground, legs pressed up against each other.

“So the thing is,” Allison went on. “All you have to do is subdue Deucalion. My father will make sure he plays by the rules, so if you get him down, unable to fight for a full minute, he’s lost all rights. The win goes to you Derek.”

“And me,” Stiles said with a nod. “The win goes to us.”

“Right,” Allison amended.

“But how are they going to do that?” Scott asked with a frown.

“I attack him right off,” Derek said with a nod, crossing his arms over his chest. “If I can keep him focused entirely on me, then he won’t have a chance to get to Stiles.”

“And then what? I just sit there and stare at the two of you?” Stiles asked. He glared at Derek. “You’re taking me out of this fight and I need to be in it.”

“What are you going to do with that bat Stiles? Sweep his legs out from under him? Whack him over the head?”

“Inject wolfsbane into his system,” Stiles said and Derek’s arms fell to his sides. “Chris set it up so that I can introduce wolfsbane to his system and one of the kinds paralyzes.”

“If I get his blood on me, it’ll hurt me too,” Derek said softly.

“Not necessarily. Chris said that if we introduce the wolfsbane to you ahead of time and then clean it from your system that you won’t be immune to it, but you’ll take much reduced damage. I think that will give us an edge.” Stiles grinned at him. “We talked a whole lot.”

“So I see,” Derek muttered, not sure if he wanted to believe what Stiles was saying. He had a weapon that was seriously damaging to werewolves, sitting in the home of his werewolf boyfriend. If Derek didn’t know he was only trying to keep himself safe, he’d be worried for his own life.

“Look, it’s going to be a mess when Deucalion doesn’t give in,” Scott said. “So what do we do about that?”

“If fighting breaks out, then I think we should split up between the Alpha’s,” Erica said as she looked at Vernon and Isaac. “I’ve got dibs on Ennis. He’s big, but I’m fast. If I focus on debilitating instead of killing, I think I have an advantage on him.”

“I’ve got the twins then,” Isaac said.

“And so do I,” Vernon agreed with a nod. “I think the two of us can do some serious work on them.”

“They might split,” Stiles said. “I’ve hopefully planted some doubt in Ethan, so if he stops fighting, then tag team Aiden.”

“Sounds good,” Derek said with a nod. “I still don’t want-“ but he was cut off by a voice behind him.

“I’ll be there,” Peter said softly. “Derek, you are my Alpha, and as such I will be there. If anyone goes for the humans, I’ll protect them.”

Derek turned to stare at Peter, unsure what to think about that statement. His Uncle wasn’t someone he would have expected to bow to any Alpha other than Talia. Peter came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, and Derek could feel the pack bond warm and firm. Family. Pack. Together. His eyes filled with the tears he hadn’t let fall earlier, and when Peter pulled him into a hug they fell, and he held Peter tightly. The tight strength that he got from his uncle was wild and passionate, fury and abandon. It was a card up his sleeve that he could *use*.

The silence in the room disappeared as soon as they pulled apart. People were breaking into groups and talking strategy, so Derek went over to Stiles and touched his face.

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” he said softly.

“I know Sourwolf,” Stiles said with a grin. “But you don’t get a choice in my wellbeing, anymore than Deucalion does. Let me hit him first, then go wild. If he comes for me, I’ll hit him, but I’m not trying to prove anything. Not exactly. I just want to prove that I’m not going to take him deciding my future.”

There wasn’t anything Derek could do. He knew that. Stiles would do whatever the hell he wanted, because he was Stiles. Thats how the idiot worked. Worst thing was, Derek loved him for it. Loved the strength that only he, as a human, could have.

“Okay.” He kissed Stiles softly. “Fine. You win.”

“I know,” Stiles grinned. “I win at everything.”

With a laugh, Derek kissed Stiles again, hoping he would win at everything tomorrow too.


End file.
